Judea Shokanabo
Judea Shokanabo '(じゅぢ そかなぼ,'' Judi Sokanabo) is a young Mage and member of the Hydra Head guild. Originally from the land of Edolas, Judea was accidentally transported to Earth Land by the sudden appearance of an Anima. Realizing that she had no way home, Judea resigned herself to spending the rest of her life there. Apperance Personality Synopsis History Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities '''Hand-to-Hand Mastery - Ever since Judea could remember, she was more interested in learning to how to fight with her own hands, than play with girly things. She was enrolled by her parents in an academy that was taught by one of the knights from the Edolas Kingdom. After spending seven years there, Judea graduated top of her class as her style of fighting made her a deadly opponent. When she wears her Shock Shield, Judea uses a unique style of fighting. High Intellect - Despite her tomboyish and rough personality from time to time, Judea is very calm and collective when it comes to certain situations. She has also been seen to be very resourceful in using her magic in ways some people would never imagine it. When it comes to planning and strategy, she is known to come up with two great plans and one back-up just in case things don't go her way. Magical Abilities Edolas Items - is a rare Holder Magic only said to be found in the world of Edolas, where it takes a simple Lacirma with an ordinary weapon, combines them together, and creates a powerful magic artifact to use. In Judea's case, her's is custom made gauntlets that are able to handle two different types of Lacirma's. It gives her the ability to use both Vibration Magic and Barrier Magic. Her item is two custom-built gauntlets, both with a Lacirma embedded into them, which she calls Shock Shield. Vibration Magic - While wearing Shock Shield, Judea is able to vibrate her gauntlets at super high frequencies that can cause powerful ripples that can simulate small earthquake tremors. When not fighting, she would use this magic to dig into the ground at times, and even vibrate her entire body to allow her molecules to phase through any solid form of matter. Barrier Magic - While wearing Shock Shield, Judea is able to create any type of barrier with her gauntlet as it can expand only around the area Judea is. She has also been capable of creating a round small barrier that can act as a small personal shield to Judea. She has also been seen of being able to throw it at an oppopnent, which can cause deep cuts and a powerful impact if made contact. Trivia *Judea is based off of Blazblue's Bullet *This is my first character made using Edolas as a starting point *She is the only citizen of Edolas who has had a custom-built item made just for her. *She was originally created by Phantombeast, but was later given to Zeon. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Edolas Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Zeon1 Category:Fairy Tail: Dream